opwnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Pro Wrestling
OPW OPW(Omega Pro Wrestling)formerly UCW is a fantasy federation which was created by Joe Omega and was originaly uploaded on his Bionimotion3071 Youtube channel .OPW uses original caws and preset superstars.. http://www.youtube.com/OmegaProWrestling OPW Championships and Awards OPW Fortune Briefcase The OPW Cup. Death or Glory Series winners: Warzone Championships. Soundwave Championships Static Championships Loaned Out Championships Defunct Championships and Awards Other Acomplishments King of the Ring winners: 1.Tony lost the crown to John Cena on the following OPW Episode. Death or Glory Series Shows OPW Warzone, the flagship OPW Show, airing over 250 episodes. OPW Soundwave 2K, OPW's second show, it has aired 17 episodes. OPW Kryptonite, OPW's third show, it has aired 8 episodes. OPW Static 2K, OPW's fourth show, it has aired 1 episode. OPW Roster Stables and Tag Teams Notable Alumni *Matt Eichorn OPW Staff OPW Season 1 CPV'S *OPW Absolute Zero *OPW Money in the Bank *OPW One Night Only: The Elimination Chamber *OPW Terminal Velocity *OPW King of the Ring *OPW Cyberslam *OPW High Octane *OPW Countdown to Extinction *OPW No Way Out *OPW Wrestlemania 1 OPW Season 2 CPV's *OPW Backlash *OPW Judgement Day *OPW Anniversary Show 1 *OPW Lockdown *OPW Fatal Fortune *OPW Terminal Velocity II *OPW King of the Ring 2 *OPW Summerslam 2 *OPW Absolute Zero 2 *OPW Royal Rumble 2 *OPW High Octane 2 *OPW Wrestlemania 2 OPW Season 3 CPV's *OPW Overhaul *OPW Greed *OPW Anniversary Show 2 *OPW Gluttony *OPW Lust *''OPW Acedia'' *OPW Summerslam 3: Wrath *OPW Absolute Zero 3: Survival * OPW Royal Rumble 3: Envy *OPW Sloth * OPW Wrestlemania 3: Pride OPW Season 3.5 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero 4 * OPW Cup 1 * OPW High Octane 3 * OPW Anniversary Show 2017 * OPW 215: Sheer Brutality OPW Season 4 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero V * OPW Cup II * OPW Phoenix Rebirth * OPW Phoenix Rising * OPW Phoenix Burning * OPW Aftershock * OPW Liverpool Gauntlet * Held the event NAWVerse No Boots, No Pads, No Service * OPW Overhaul 2 * OPW Industrial Poison * OPW Fatal Fourtune 2 * OPW Starmageddon * OPW Terminal Velocity 3 * OPW High Octane 4 * OPW Acedia 2 * OPW Death or Glory * OPW Soul and Spirit * OPW Countdown to Extinction 4 * OPW Road to the Golden Kingdom * OPW Golden Kingdom I OPW Season 5 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero VI * OPW Liverpool Gauntlet 2 * OPW Phoenix Rebirth 2 * OPW Six Year Show * OPW Fatal Fortune III * OPW Serpent Rising * OPW Starmageddon 2 * OPW Overhaul 3 * OPW Death or Glory 4 * OPW Terminal Velocity 4 * OPW Queen's Gambit * OPW Silver Summit I * OPW Stolen Spirit * OPW Countdown to Extinction 5 * OPW High Octane 5 * OPW Golden Kingdom II OPW Clash of the Conquerors Special Events * OPW Clash of the Conquerors I (Static.) * OPW Clash of the Conquerors II (Christmas Special.) OPW Side CPV's * OPW/New-NAW King of the Teams 2 * OPW Imperatrix Classic * OPW Talavous Classic * OPW Sheer Brutality 2 Category:OPW Category:CAW Leagues